


Coffee Shop

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, westolsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: "For Olsen!" Iris looked across the empty shop at the sleeping girl and giggled softly. "For Olsen!" she tried again drawing the attention of a few co workers.
Relationships: Iris West/Kelly Olsen, Kelly Olsen & Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) sorry for any errors, neither Flash nor Supergirl characters belong to me.

"For Olsen!" Iris looked across the empty shop at the sleeping girl and giggled softly. "For Olsen!" she tried again drawing the attention of a few co workers.

She sighed and walked around the counter (something she'd regularly never do but shop was empty so ~exceptions~).

She arrived at the table and softly put the drink next to her. She put some distance between her and the brunette then called the name on the cup just loud enough to startle her awake.

The girl jumped up bright eyed, almost knocking her coffee over before Iris stepped forward and caught it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"How long was I asleep, oh my I'm sorry!" the woman seemed to be trying to put herself together before realizing their proximity.

Iris quickly realized too and stepped back letting the coffee stand on it's own. "You're totally fine, it was just a few minutes."

"I don't usually do stuff like that, I've just been over studying lately and I-" she paused and realized she was over sharing "-am totally talking you to death I'm so sorry".

"It's fine" Iris laughed softly "seriously no more apologies". 

"Okay."

"Studying? You go to the college up the way?"

"Yup full ride." she smiled as she brought the hot coffee to her lips.

Iris tracked her movements and noticed a crumb on her cheek. "You've got something." she motion towards her own cheek.

"Oh" she laughed embarrassed "must be from the table" she wiped with her sleeve, missing it completely. 

"Here" Iris stepped forward and softly wiped it from her face. They sat there for a moment before a coworker broke the moment.

"West! Get over here! You're not on break yet!"

"Oh shut up I'm coming!" Iris stepped back yet again and wiped her hands nervously on her apron. "I never caught your name?"

"Kelly" she held up the cup "Olsen, Kelly Olsen." 

"Well, Kelly Olsen we go to the same school." Iris cringed internally at her horrific game.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah so if you need help studying or like, whatever."

"Are you asking me on a date Ms. West?" Kelly squinted looking at Iris' name tag.

"I mean! Uh? I mean not really-" Kelly frowned and Iris scrambled to correct it "-it totally can be if that's what you want I wouldn't mind it if you'd like that of course, but if you want i-if you'd like....only if that's okay...with you?" Iris took a heavy breath wishing the floor would swallow her whole after practically making no sense.

Kelly laughed holding her stomach and leaning forward. 

Iris covered her face with her hands "Oh God was it that bad?"

"You're all over the place but seeing as you found me asleep in the middle of a coffee shop, I have no room to judge."

"What I'm trying to say is, if you don't mind I'd like to study with you." 

"Sure!" Kelly turned to her bag and pulled out a pen and a sticky note. She quickly scribbled some numbers down then grabbed Iris' wrist and planted the paper in her hand. "Call me." She smiled and grabbed her things, heading out the door. Passing by the window she winked at Iris and took another sip of her coffee before disappearing. 

Iris stood there for a few minutes, goofy smile on her face.

"West!"

"I'm coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
